History of the Demon World
27c9fcf4fc003809bc8b7df596f60149.jpg History https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png The 6 Regions of the Demon Realm are shrouded with mystery. But I suppose we should delve into the creation of this realm. In a land far from this one. On a planet that was known as Gaia, hellish waves engufled the planet and forced all of the dieties that coexited upon it to flee. Daode Tianzun/Grand Pure One '' dynasty_warriors_7_empires_conceptart_08qMH.jpg '' Lingbao Tianzun/Supreme Pure One 0e73f941fb3a260a266abebfb46bc41a.jpg Yúanshǐ Tīanzūn/Jade Pure One. ( Jade Emperor) Jade_Emperor.jpg They left the world known as Gaia in search of a new land. A land of their own. In the depths of space, they used their divine powers to create the world in a simple 24 hours. Standing on this un-named planet after the work was done. They looked upon the world and Lingbao Tianzun/Supreme Pure One, and Daode Tianzun/Grand Pure One, came to the conclusion that humans were the downfall for the previous world they coexisted on, and the overconfidence of gods. They vowed to do better with this world. The first addition to this grand plan had been to do away with all humans. But the Jade Emperor insisted that they create humans in this world just like the previous one. For one, it was humans prayers that powered the deities over time. He believed that it hadn't been the human's fault completely for the destruction of Gaia and that if they taught them better here, then things would be different. After much discussion and debate, the gods finally gave in to the Jade Emperor's demand to create human life once more. But the deal, in the end, had been that humans were to be made scarce. They would not thrive on this planet, like the one before this one. And so, the Jade Empire was created in this new world that was later named ' The Golden Sphere' and for the first 500 years, it coexisted over the entire planet itself. 7381852910_98aaa896dd_z.jpg Dynasty_Warriors_7_DLC_-_Shu_Wallpaper.jpg Until... the red moon soared high over this new world. And with it, came... The Demons. From a portion of the world, that hadn't been touched. A Lone female warrior rose from the dark ashes of this world. She had been sleeping throughout the duration of this world's creation. Simply waiting for her chance to rise in power. With her, had been deities that she took from the first world, as they called it ( Gaia. ) Her name had been Kali. A proud female goddess with powers that rivaled the gods that ruled over this world known as The Golden Sphere. With her, had been a Demon that carried the same name as she did. They were the only ones from their godly tribe that survived the wrath of Gaia. Kali, woke up, finally after the first 500 years of the Golden Sphere's creation and woke her demon companion up as well. In usual cases, she would have slain this demon that she would later on name ' Kallu ' But she needed his help. This world was ripe and perfect for repopulating their kind. But there were few deities left. And her demon companion had the power to create more demons. She sent Kallu out to find others like himself, other demons that have been hidden on this planet this entire time. And so Kallu went out and found the first Yokai on this planet. A large Yokai creature by the name of Tasa. He was a simple Bird Yokai, but he had been the only Yokai on the planet at the time. Kallu and Tasa joined forces and with their powers, they were able to create more Yokai, more Demons, from Oni's to Kitsune, to Wolf Yokai, to Kappa. They created all forms of demons that they could, soon thousands of demons, millions of demons rose up and followed Kallu and Tasa back to Kali. The final thing that Kallu had done, was to use his power to create generals for their forces by the names of. His father Krodha (Anger) and his sister-turned-wife Himsa (Violence). His grandfather Dambha (Vanity) and his sister-turned-wife, Maya (Illusion). His great-grandson of Adharma (Impropriety) and his wife, Mithya (Falsehood). And his weapon Adharma was originally created from Lord Brahma's back as a Maleen Pataka (a very dark and deadly sinful object). A sphere that can apparently ' Extinguish all forms of light and life' With these general formed from Kallu, they marched back to Kali. Her army had been made. She looked over the Demon army with disgust in another lifetime she would have slain them all. But she needed their power to take this world so that she could restore her people. And with her might, they charged right into the Jade Empire. At first, the Jade Empire had been strong enough to ward off the Demons but even they were powerless to the Might of Kali as she crushed them with her feverish power invasion1111.jpg|Kali's army invading. . Soon Enough The World that was once lush with golden tree's and pink flowers, was dark, voided and corrupted due to the nature of the demons, and the incredible violence that had consumed this world. The Three Pure ones had to use their power to do something that they would regret later on. On the planet of Gaia, all of the deities that coexisted on it had to create a weapon by the name of a ' The All-powerful Stone, Aka The Stone of Nirvana ' to keep the humans under control and, shape the entire world as they saw fit. Now was the time to do just that once again. But they wouldn't dare get the deities in their Jade Empire to do this task with them, it would mean that some of them would surely die in the process. So The Three pure ones took it upon themselves to do so by themselves. But at the cost of their physical forms. They wouldn't be able to coexist on this mortal plane any longer if they did decide to make this Stone of Nirvana. Using a great majority of their power first, they created a realm where they could exist once they lose their physical form. Creating a Heaven that would, later on, be called ' The Rift '. This realm known as The Rift would allow their spirits to exist within it. Even after they gave up their physical forms. After doing this, they then used all of their life force to create the Stone of Nirvana thus destroying their physical bodies, they retreated into the rift for the next portion of their plan. Kali and her forces were closing in on the Jade Empire gates, and once they took the city, they found out The Pure ones had escaped to a realm that was not of this world any longer but still connected to it. She knew if even their spiritual forms existed in this realm, she would never be able to truly take this world and repopulate her people on it. The Gods of the Jade Empire would always be in her way. So after taking the Jade Empire city and most of the world. She turned her sights on The Rift, where The Three Pure Ones spirits still reside in. Along with the other gods who fled there after the final battle. The Pure ones gave this stone of Nirvana to their most powerful Warrior. Sun Wukong and he vowed to push the army back himself. sunnwuuuu1.jpg|Sun Wukong In The Rift And so, he met Kali and her forces at the gates. And he used the Stone of Nirvana to push the entire army back defeating them all until nothing but Kali and himself had been the only ones left. Kali and Sun Wukong had an epic battle as he used the Stone of Nirvana in the form of a staff and Kali used the Adharma in the form of a staff as well. Battling all over the planet. It's said that the battle shaped the entire world itself, from there destructive force. hindduuu1.jpg|Kali The battle lasted for 3 months before Sun Wukong finally put her down, using the Nirvana's full power to push her back into the dark void she had risen from known that would be later on known as The Dark Quadrant. But even after this, Sun Wukong saw that this world of gods had been filled with Demons now. It was not the Golden Sphere that the Jade Empire had created. It was now ' The Demon Realm ' Returning the Stone back to The Rift he told the pure ones and the rest of the deities in the Rift that he would make a home in this world filled with demons. Just in case Kali ever attempted to escape from her hold in the Dark Quadrant again. The Deities of the Rift used their divine power to create a magical wall ( Much like the great wall of china ) so that no demon that coexists within the Dark Quadrant, could ever pass it into the rest of the Demon Realm. https://i.gyazo.com/b597dcaa43413fd99331a68ad7e922f8.png The result of the battle, created a discarded land filled with darkness and evil. But the demons would relish in it. Pefour a powerful dragon slayer created order in this world after some time. And it was he, who separated the demon realm into six quadrants. The East Quadrant The South Quadrant '' ''The West Quadrant '' ''The North Quadrant '' ''The Dark Quadrant '' ''And the Rift Quadrant '' The entire demon realm is sealed off as well however, no one can get in or out, and hasn't for over '' 10,000 years. Each Quadrant is connected has a King of some sort and a Kingdom that comes with it. Though there are small places, like villages and the such where things aren't so busy and consumed by imperial demon royal life. https://i.gyazo.com/9a0163118352eb4964a6157428584a95.png This realm is war torn, demons constantly fighting one another for the sake of power. Trying to get there hands on the item of legend that should have never made its way into the mortal realm and outside of the rift. The Stone of Nirvana https://i.gyazo.com/6e0bad6b2583aa811ba581c82744e43c.png This Stone of Nirvana is said to bestow the user with great power. Which was shown when Sun Wukong used it to banish Kali and her demon army into the dark Quadrant. 5000 years ago. All of the kings went to war for this stone, killing thousands for the sake of getting it. But the battle would prove futile, the stone was gone soon after even though the East Quadrant won the war. The Stone has made random appearances all throughout time, but every time the kingdoms attempt to find it, its never in the place that they looked for originally. It's taken many shapes over the years. And has never been seen in the same form twice. Now 20 years have passed since the war has ended. And the stone has still yet to be seen again. But a Darkness has risen, a Darkness that only the stone will be able to Vanquish. Category:Information